The last Guardian of the Clow Cards
by The Clara Oswin Oswald
Summary: What if Clow Reed created three guardians instead of two? What if Bella was that last guardian?   Bella Swan is your average girl. She is normal as can be. Bella is not who think she is. Her name is Natsumi Tsukishiro.She is the opposite of who she is.


**HELLO READERS!**

**HOW ARE YOU GUYS? HOW WAS YOUR WEEK? WAS SCHOOL FINE? I HAD THE BEST WEEK AT SCHOOL! TODAY DURING CLASS WE WERE WRITING POEMS AND EVERYONE WROTE DEPRESSING ONES CAUSE THE ONE THAT WE WORKED ON TOGETHER WAS ALL ABOUT PAIN AND HELL. WE CALLED IT MOMENTS IN HELL. MY POEM WAS PRETTY DEPRESSING. WELL ENOUGH ABOUT MY DEPRESSING POEM.**

**I CHANGED MY NOM DE PLUME (PEN NAME IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS) FROM JEZEBEL CULLEN TO THE LOVELY WINTER QUEEN. **

**FOR THIS FANFIC I AM GOING ALONG THE ANIME.**

**SUMMARY:**

**WHAT IF CLOW REED MADE THREE GUARDIANS INSTEAD OF THREE? WHAT IF THE THIRD GUARDIAN WAS BELLA SWAN? **

**BELLA SWAN IS JUST YOUR AVERAGE GIRL. SHE'S CLUMSY,SHORT,NOT SPORTY, AND JUST AVERAGE SMART. BELLA SWAN WAS NEVER ALL OF THAT. IN FACT SHE'S QUITE THE OPPOSITE. SHE'S BEAUTIFUL,TALL, GRACEFUL,ATHLETIC AND VERY SMART. HER NAME IS YURI TSUKISHIRO TWIN BROTHER OF YUKITO TSUKISHIRO. BOTH ARE FALSE FORMS OF YUE AND ASTRID.**

**AFTER EDWARD LEAVES HER IN THE FOREST BELLA DECIDES TO GO BACK TO TOMEADA,JAPAN TO HER BROTHER AND MISTRESS SAKURA.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. MEYERS AND CLAMP OWNS THEM. I WISH OWN THEM THOUGH.**

**WELL ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

He left me! He left me the in the forest with a broken heart. Edward Cullen just left me! How could he do that to me!

Hey, my name is Bella Swan. Actually, scratch that. I am Natsumi Tsukishiro. I'm in the forest because Edward Cullen dumped me. He didn't even escort me back to Charlie's house! When he left tears were streaming down my face really fast that i could hardly see anything. When he left that was when I decided to go back to Japan to my mistress, Sakura Kinomoto.

You heard that right. My mistress is Sakura-chan. And I repeat my name is NATSUMI TSUKISHIRO! I am from Japan with a twin, and his name is Yukito. Both of us aren't human. We are both creations of Clow Reed our former master. Our mistress is Sakura-chan, the Card Mistress. Clow Reed created the Clow Card-now called the Sakura Cards- along with three guardians. Keroberos is the sun guardian, who rules over the cards with sun power and Yue is the moon guardian, who rules over the cards with moon power. I am the last guardian. I am both the sun and the moon, so I control the cars with both the sun and moon. I can also control Yue's and Kero's cards. I was created so if Yue and Kero ever got into a fight with the cards helping them, I can stop them. Oh, and my name is Astrid.

I'm in Forks because Sakura-chan wanted me to go and stay there for a while. Now -since Edward left me- I'm going back to Japan. Since I don't actually exsist the memory me will disappear once I leave Forks. I'll stay for a few more weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR WEEKS LATER<strong>

I packed my things and went to the airport to go back to Japan. Don't worry I called onii-chan to pick me up. I got on the plane and waited until it landed. Yukinii-chan and Toya-kun are the only ones that know that I'm coming back home. The plane landed and i got off the plane. I saw Yukinii-chan and Toya-kun waving at me with a sign with my name on it.

"AHH! Onii-chan, Toya-kun!," I shouted enthusiasticlly.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan!," They said.

"I missed you guys," I said while hugging them.

We then went to the luggage claim to get my suitcases and went to Toya-kun's car. **(AN: I just thought that since their 17 they can drive)** I told them about everything that happened. When I got to the part where Edward left me they were pissed off. I didn't tell them who he was and what he was too. Meaning they don't know he is a vampire.

"Hey, you have a new neighbor that has 6 kids that fit the description you gave us, you know." said Toya-kun calmly. He was probably mad when I told them that I was left in the forest.

"Wait! We have a new neighbor?," I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but they're so closed off from society." Yukinii-chan added.

Wait a minute. Neighbors matching my description of the Cullens? The Cullens are closed off from society, and 6 kids? They have 5 kids not 6. What if they found another vampire? Japan is a sunny plce. What if the vampire they found has the ability to keep them from sparkling in the sun? What if the recongize me? Wait. They won't recongnize me. The magic that changed my appearane and traits is gone. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't realize we were already at the house. When I got out of the car, I saw them. I just stood there and stared at them.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD? BAD?<br>**

**I THANK MY BESTEST FRIEND FROM SCHOOL FOR CHECKING ANY MISTAKES I MADE. PLEASE **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU GUY FOREVER IF YOU DO! JUST REVIEW.**

**LOVE,**

**THE LOVELY WINTER QUEEN**


End file.
